russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kapinoy Network Program Lineup
Posted on March 28, 2014 at 7:24 AM MANILA, Philippines -- Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation is celebrating its 54th anniversary this year. Sequestered Channel 13 started operating in 1960 but peaked as a commercial station in the '70s and early '80s at the height of martial law. Showbiz full-length Tagalog movies and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. Among its flagship of top-rated hit programs were Iskul Bukol (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon), Chicks to Chicks (Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin), TODAS (Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Jimmy Santos and Riche D'Horsie), Sic O'Clock News (Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada), Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Joe Quirino), Ula ang Batang Gubat (Judy Ann Santos), Chairman of the Board (Eddie Mercado, Bobby Ledesma, Bert Nievera), Computer Man (Eric Quizon), Winner Take All (Eddie Mercado and Boots Anson-Roa), The Sharon Cuneta Show (megastar Sharon Cuneta) and Loveliness (tangga queen Alma Moreno). Now, IBC-13 gaining its viewership racing to the number three position, topping ratings with the high-rating news program Express Balita, the first-ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the popular and top-rated game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, the dance music show DMZ-TV, the network's singing reality show Born to be a Superstar and the PBA games. The sequestered radio-television network whose flagship is IBC-13 in Mega-Manila, is in search of potential investors as it reaches to recover as well its place in the broadcast industry under a new management. IBC chairman Eric Canoy and president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa announced that the network has filed a petition before the Quezon City Regional Court Branch 93 in order to ensure unhampered operations and focus the government-controlled network's goals in achieving its rightful place in radio-TV broadcasting business in the shortest possible time seeking the entry of new investors. The search for investors revived plans, which were earlier shelved by the current administration, the chase of privatization. Canoy recalled that IBC has been serving Filipino audiences through the years with its operates several TV stations in key parts of the country in IBC-TV 13 in Mega Manila, the company also runs IBC-TV 13 in Baguio City, IBC-TV 6 in the Mountain Province, IBC-TV 13 in Laoag City, IBC-TV 13 in Naga, IBC-TV 12 in Iloilo, IBC-TV 2 in Roxas City, IBC-TV 13 in Cebu City, IBC-TV 13 Davao City, IBC-TV 13 in Zamboanga City, IBC-TV 10 in Cagayan de Oro City and IBC-TV 10 in General Santos. The network is also operates the radio stations will include 93.5 Romance FM, DZTV Radyo Budong 1386 and iDMZ 891 FM in Mega Manila, and the provincial radio networks are DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo. A joint venture with the local cable company will also see the operation of the tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay as 103.8 Boracay FM, the company said. This year, Philippine television can definitely expect more fun and entertainment from the world's undisputed and certified number 3 station IBC-13 in the Philippines. Promising a stronger and more quality innovative and creative programming line-up and lots of exciting on-air and on-the-ground promotionsFilipino FIlipino viewing audiences in the country. The new offerings are part of the network’s attempt to catch up with its much older competitors, ABS-CBN and GMA 7 also rate overnight. Viva Entertainment to expand the strong competition that used to occur in these two television networks that would be the younger audience. Using the homework behind the marketing, licensing and merchandising, and programming of Channel 13. Vic del Rosario, Jr. to invest millions to revive IBC. Many new programs now on Channel 13 is breeding watching. Showbiz insiders believe that Viva Entertainment producer courage ran into the giant network. IBC-13 further ups the ante by offering more localized programs for its massive of C-D-E audience, viewers get a great serving of the best of localized shows along with outstanding international shows (Korean reality shows, Mexican telenovelas, Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan, and Japanese tokusatsu and anime) reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. As IBC continues to soar as the No.3 station in the country, it makes bigger efforts to further its lead in the industry and reach out to more viewers, not only in the country but also in other parts of the world as well. The management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the young and mass audience set a firsts in the broadcasting industry. As long as IBC remains a network with its quality, innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. IBC executive vice-president (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz called a two-in-one media conference: Introduce to the entertainment press new IBC chairman Eric Canoy and new IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and announce its coming shows. Joining the presscon was Laurenyi Dyogi, in charge for the head of IBC Entertainment TV Divison. Mr. Dyogi has been with IBC since last year as consultant. Now, he also heads the network’s talent management and development team tasked to grow its pool of talents. IBC-13 reached its peak when it became the number 1 television station from 1977 to 1988, broadcasting a variety of programs that are socially relevant, entertaining, informative and commercially viable and now becomng the number 3 television station in 1998 at present continues to be dominated by the two giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA Network. Canoy stressed that IBC-13 occupies one of the most desirable locations in Metro Manila. Located in the IBC Broadcast City, Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, IBC-13’s 4.1 hectare has room for expansion and other projects that investors would likely want to explore, he added. With this summer season, comes changes at the number 3 station IBC-13. The new station ID incorporates more approach, the new logo design of a the Pinoy esque with a Filipino like, conveying a contemporary modern yet slick, people-oriented and superstar network. It also complements the networks new identity of a more dynamic, irreverent, honest and straightforward with a powerhouse and homegrown programming. In keeping up with its commitment to provide quality, innovative and creative programming starting this April 7, experience The Kapinoy Network as IBC will now have a new program lineup with a tokusatsu, sentai and anime blocks in Japan, more Asian dramas from Korea and Tawan and the block of primetime shows to watch your favorite Kapinoy Primetime seryes at night as well as its weekend primetime shows on Philippine television in these all-Filipino counterpart programming strategy indicating the network's desire to reinvent itself and garner a bigger share of the market. Anime Kapinoy will now air not only anime but also the sentai and tokusatsu in Japan for your kids to packed in action, more adventure and making friends every morning. It will air from 8:00AM to 10:30AM with the hits like Time Quest, Ghost Fighter, Kamen Rider Fourze, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin. Plus, your favorite Kapinoy Primetime shows home of the top rating programs in Philippine TV will now air on the evening from 5:45PM to 11:30PM as the primetime block of television shows back in the Golden Age of Drama that airs soap operas with the childrern's adventurserye Carita de Angel starring the child swetheart Mutya Orquia at 6:00PM, the network's high-rating news program Express Balita at 6:30PM anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go with a domination of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, to be followed by the hottest hit mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring a teen sweetheart princess Janella Salvador at 7:45PM, a most romantic kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love at 8:30PM starring the Thai supertar Mario Maurer and drama queen Cristine Reyes, the primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love at 9:15PM starring the queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto and the teleseye king Diether Ocmpo along with the powerhouse cast, a parody news anchor Ramon Bautista with the political sarire Sic O'Clock News Naman at 9:45PM, the hottest telenovela La Madrastra at 10:15PM starring the Mexican actress star Victoria Ruffo and a hit Koreanovela popularly My Love Patzzi starring K-Pop superstar Jang Nara starts at 10:45PM. And then, round-up the late-night newscast Ronda Trese with Bernadette Sembrano and Jess Caduco at 11:15PM. Feel-good teen drama series Friends 4Ever, will air on Saturday and Sunday at 3:00PM. Directed by Laurenti Dyogi and Mark Reyes, starring today's hottest teen stars like Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Yves Flores. Panalo Weekend is also aired the NBA games on Saturday at 10:00AM to 12:00NN and the PBA games on Saturday at 4:00PM to 5:30PM and Sundays from 5:00PM to 7:00PM continue to bring more sports of basketball in the PBA fans, starting with the revamped lineup of weekend shows. Drew Arellano follows at 6:00PM with the newest season of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Korean reality talent show K-Pop Star Hunt follows at 7:00PM. Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach starring with a teen romantic drama anthology series like Sandy's Romance at 7:45PM featuring a love stories in lucky sender letter will fall in love, to be followed by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio groves the music for the Saturday night with the top-rating dance music show DMZ-TV at Saturday at 8:30PM. Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (Sir Chief Lim) top-billed in Maya Loves Sir Chief, the family-romance comedy sitcom airs the night at 9:30PM. Aki Torio, Ramon Bautista and Josh Padilla are today's top stars in Iskul Bukol Men, an all-male action sitcom at 10:15PM based on the classic sitcom from 70's and 80's started Tito Sotto, VIc Sotto and Joey de Leon. Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG, Elmo Magalona and Jimmy Muna, the original gangsters with their home network with an all-male gag show called Happy TODAS, which airs at 11:00PM, following Iskul Bukol Men. On Sunday, a new talk show CelebrityDATcom will air at 4:30PM. Directed by Manny Castaneda, the 30-minute showbiz talk show will be hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas at a studio in front of a live audience pit that most other gossip shows on Philippine TV. Robi Domingo embarks anew on his TV hosting the local franchise of the popular and top-rating US game show The Million Second Quiz at 7:30PM. It's a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was viewable from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. Kapinoy singing champion Anja Aguilar host the local franchise of the popular US reality show in Philippine TV Born to be a Superstar on Sunday 8:30PM. The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and The Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha cap the primetime musical show Dingdong n' Lani on Sunday at 9:30PM. The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are qualified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars with the Kapinoy singing champions as hosts and producing new Kapinoy singing champions like Cayleen Villamor, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo and Joshua Cadelina to produce and discover a major singing superstar from the country’s best and brightest aspiring and young talents to sing and be a musical extravaganza with the biggest singers in the country tapped to help welcome into the local music industry. The reality show for the national singing contest with those four judges are Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla. Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos cash prizes for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. At 10:15PM, the top comedians Freddie Webb and Giselle Sanchez endevors late-night comedy with their television talk show Last Fool Show. The late-night hosting a diifferent twist, directed by Maning Rivera. Your favorite swash-buckling Pinoy action-packed blockbuster treat Sunday Sinemaks at 10:45PM, this month will be featured Bong Revilla action films, including Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig (April 6), Anak ng Lupa (April 13), Buhay Mo Buhay Ko Rin (April 20) and Ben Delubyo (April 27). Boots Anson-Roa, the network's president and CEO told Inquirer that IBC would also “join the fray,” it would “focus on our own strengths and ratings game.” 'For more information, check this schedule for April 7:' Anime Kapinoy *07:30AM - Cooltura *08:00AM - Ghost Fighter *08:30AM - Time Quest *09:00AM - Kamen Rider Fourze *09:30AM - Kirarin *10:00AM - Cyborg Kurochan Have a Tanghali *10:30AM - Amazing Twins *11:00AM - Showbiz Star *11:30AM - TODAS Kids *12:15PM - Lunch Break (LIVE) HapoNation *02:45PM - My Little Janella *03:30PM - Frijolito *04:00PM - Team Rescue 911 (MON) / Global Mission (TUE) / Negoshow (WED) / Operation Lingkod Bayan (THU) / Makabayang Duktor (FRi) *04:30PM - Love You *05:00PM - Save the Last Dance for Me Kapinoy Primetime *05:45PM - Carita de Angel *06:30PM - Express Balita (LIVE) *07:45PM - Janella in Wonderland *08:30PM - Crazy Little Thing Called Love *09:15PM - Your Heart, My Love *09:45PM - Sic O'Clock News Naman *10:15PM - La Madrastra *11:45PM - My Love Patzzi *11:15PM - Ronda Trese (LIVE) Panalo Weekend (Saturday) *09:00AM - Y2K: Yes to Kids *09:30AM - KapinoyLand *10:00AM - NBA (LIVE) *12:00NN - Lunch Break (LIVE) *03:00PM - Friends 4Ever *04:00PM - PBA (LIVE) *05:30PM - Bitag *06:00PM - Who Wants To Be A MIllionaire? *07:00PM - K-Pop Star Hunt *07:45PM - Sandy's Romance *08:30PM - DMZ-TV (LIVE) *09:30PM - Maya Loves Sir Chief *10:15PM - Iskul Bukol Men *11:00PM - Happy TODAS *12:00MN - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *12:30AM - El Shaddai Panalo Weekend (Sunday) *08:30AM - Hapi Kung Healthy *09:00AM - Chinatown TV *10:00AM - Viva Box Office *11:30AM - SM Little Stars *12:15PM - Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) *03:00PM - Friends 4Ever *04:00PM - CelebrityDATCom (LIVE) *05:00PM - PBA (LIVE) *07:00PM - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) *07:30PM - The Million Second Quiz *08:30PM - Born to be a Superstar *09:30PM - Dingdong n' Lani *10:15PM - Last Fool Show *10:45PM - Sunday Sinemaks